Ichigo Awakens Character Sheet
by Teloch
Summary: A guide to follow the characters and changes in Ichigo Awakens.
1. Ichigo & Companions

This is what I mean. I want to make a list of abilities and skills with positions and current status for each major character in the Ichigo Awakens storyline. Minor entries added by readers get small spoilers or an added character or ability in story of their choosing (so long as it's not bad). Full character pages will get the next chapter summary.

Incomplete

Ichigo & Companions

Ichigo Kurosaki: Spirit Hybrid. 3rd seat of squad 1. Future Soutaicho

Current Status: Dating Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Rangiku Matsumoto, Senna Shiba, Tier Hallibel, Neliel Tu Odelschvank. Married to Rukia Kuchiki.

Abilities: Mastery of Quincy and Hollow skills. Speed techniques mastery of all kind. Mastery of Zangetsu. Mastery of Kyoka Suigetsu. Mastery of Kido and Hakuda. Shunko Practitioner. Near instant regeneration

Skills: Getsuga Tensho, Getsuga Jujisho, multiple Cero,

Uryu Ishida: Quincy. Lieutenant of squad 15. Future captain of squad 15

Current Status: Dating Nemu Kurotsuchi

Abilities: Mastery of Quincy techniques and Reishi Manipulation. Seele Schneider based Vollstandig.

Yasutora Chad Sado: Fullbringer 4th seat of squad 15

Current Status: Dating Jackie Tristan

Abilities: Fullbring Mastery, able to switch defense and offense for each arm, able to use both arms for defense and offense. Forbidden move: Diablo Gigante, using excessive amounts of Reishi to create a giant version of fullbring for increased attack power.

Orihime Inoue: Onmyoji Exorcist. 6th seat of squad 15

Current Status: Dating Ichigo Kurosaki

Spirits: Shun Shun Rikka- 9 spirit, each able to split into multiple sprites. Santen Kesshun- 9 sprites for shields, can take multiple forms. Soten Kisshun- 6 sprites healing and event rejection. Koten Zanshun- 6 sprites attacking. Shiten Koshun- 9 Sprites reflective shield. Kenten Koshun- Sword form of previous

Ignis- Fire spirit. Aqua- Water spirit. Terra- Earth spirit. Ventus- Wind spirit.

Masamune- Reforged Muramasa Zanpakuto to only attack enemies. Able to cut anything.

Tatsuki Arisawa: Soul Reaper 5th seat of squad 15

Current Status: Dating Ichigo Kurosaki

Abilities: Shunpo Expert. Hakuda Expert. Touki practitioner currently. Shunko practitioner.

Zanpakuto- Hidori. Shikai takes the form of gauntlets and greaves shaped like beaks and claws. Fire based powers.


	2. Gotei Squads

Incomplete

Soul Society Squads

1st Squad

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto: Head Captain and Commander of all Soul Reapers

Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakiba: Lieutenant

Ichigo Kurosaki: 3rd Seat

2nd Squad/Omnitsukido Corps.

Soi-Fon: Captain and Commander of Omnitsukido (Messengers, assassins, outside patrols, punishment squads)

Marechiyo Omaeda: Lieutenant

Kugo Ginjo and Shukuro Tsukishima: Black Ops

3rd Squad

Rojuro 'Rose' Otoribashi: Captain/Vizard

Izuru Kira: Lieutenant

4th Squad Doctors and Medics

Retsu 'Yachiru' Unohana: Captain and top healer. Married to Kenpachi Zaraki

Isane Kotetsu: Lieutenant

Hanataro Yamada: 3rd Seat

5th Squad

Shinji Hirako: Captain/Vizard

Momo Hinamori: Lieutenant

6th Squad

Byakuya Kuchiki: Captain

Renji Abarai: Lieutenant

7th Squad

Sajin Komamura: Captain

Tetsuzaemon Iba: Lieutenant

8th Squad

Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyouraku: Captain

Nanao Ise: Lieutenant

9th Squad

Kensei Muguruma: Captain/Vizard

Mashiro Kuna: 1st Lieutenant/Vizard

Shuhei Hisagi: 2nd Lieutenant

10th Squad

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Captain

11th Squad

Kenpachi Zaraki: Captain

Ikkaku Madarame: Lieutenant

Yumichika Ayasegawa: 3rd Seat

12th Squad Research and Development

Kisuke Urahara: Captain and head researcher

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Lieutenant and (REDACTED)

Nemu Kurotsuchi: 3rd Seat and general assistant.

Hiyori Sarugaki: Living World Monitor and Support

Nozomi Kujo: Head of Mod Soul and Gigai development.

13th Squad

Jushiro Ukitake: Captain

Rukia Kurosaki nee Kuchiki: Lieutenant/Vizard

Kiyone Kotetsu & Sentaro Kotsubaki: 3rd Seats

Homura and Shizuku Shiba: Rukia's students and Vizards

14th Squad: Rukon Police Force

Love Aikawa: Captain/Vizard and main police chief

Shusuke Amagai: Lieutenant and Chief of North Rukon

Ganju Shiba: 3rd Seat and Chief of West Rukon

15th Squad: Living World Defense

Isshin Shiba Kurosaki: Captain

Uryu Ishida: Lieutenant

Lisa Yadomaru: 3rd Seat/Vizard

Yasutora 'Chad' Sado: 4th Seath/Fullbringer

Tatsuki Arisawa: 5th Seat

Orihime Inoue: 6th Seat

Senna Shiba

Riruka Dokugamine, Jackie Tristan, Giriko Kutsuzawa: Fullbringers.

16th Squad: Hueco Mundo forces

Gin Ichimaru: Captain/Vizard

* * *

Dead

Rangiku Matsumoto: Lieutenant


	3. Arrancar

Incomplete

Hueco Mundo Forces

Knights

Ulquiorra Cifer: Right hand of the Hollow King. Max Level: Trecera Etapa (Merged Hogyoku form from Bleach Brave Souls)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Executioner. Max Level: Hogyoku Form

Coyote Stark & Lilynette Gingerbuck: Protector of Arrancar. Hogyoku form

Tier Harribel: Knight and lover to Ichigo. Canon Powers.

Neliel Tu Odelswchank: Knight and lover to Ichigo. Hogyoku Form

Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio: Knight. Canon Powers

Gantenbainne Mosqueda: Knight. Canon Powers

Fraccion

Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-Sun, and Franceska Mila Rose: Harribel's fraccion. Canon Powers

Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne: Neliel's fraccion. Canon Powers

Guardians

Rudbornn Chelute: Guardian of Las Noches interior, leader of Exequias; Soldiers, Messengers, sentries, and guards. Canon Powers, but amplified tenfold.

Non-combat

Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia: King's trained concubines. Also for his wives and mistresses.

Roka Paramia: Top medical official of Las Noches.

* * *

Dead

Rununganga: Guardian of Las Noches exterior. Sand based Hollow with control of the sands in Hueco Mundo

Cirucci Sanderwicci: Knight. Canon Powers


	4. Vandenreich

Incomplete

Notable Vandenreich

**Yhwach**: Quincy Emperor. Hates Ichigo and Uryu for turning away from the Quincy completely. Desires to destroy the Soul King and merge the worlds of the Living, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo to end the reincarnation cycle and make all beings immortal. Every Quincy under his command that dies makes him stronger. Recently made the order for his soldiers to recruit more potential soldiers. Either his army grows or his power.

**Spy Sternritters**

Bazzard "Bazz-B" Black: Sternritter H, the Heat.

Bambietta "Bambi" Basterbine: Sternritter E, the Explode.

Candice Catnipp: Sternritter T, the Thunderbolt.

Initially sent to spy and try to convince Ichigo and Uryu to join the Quincy, they reminded of Yhwach's cruelty and selfishness instead and began to doubt the Vandenreich. Was 'gifted' with greater power by Yhwach himself and is under closer watch as a result.


	5. Fate Characters

Alliance Hero faction

Artoria Pendragon: Twin sister to Arthur Pendragon in the DxD story.

Karna: The latest heir to the line of the Hero of Charity, Karna took his ancestor's name and tried to lead a fitting life, living among the lower classes to keep himself humble and charitable to those less fortunate than he. Cursed by an ancient feud with the line of Arjuna, Karna fought and bested his hated rival continuously until Arjuna took matters too far and sold his soul for a chance to defeat Karna. Now an ally of Soul Society, Karna seeks to finally end the feud with Arjuna.

Achilles: Bloodline descendant and the reincarnation of the legendary warrior, Achilles was found as an infant by Chiron who took him in and raised to be just as great a warrior as the original Achilles.

Medea: Reincarnation of the witch, Medea sought a life free of pain and betrayal. She was unfortunately found by her betrayer Jason and was almost sold to the Quincy before being rescued by Atlanta during a raid on Jason's smuggling operation.

Atlanta: Reincarnation of the legendary huntress, Atlanta was raised and trained by Chiron while still bearing the curse of the lioness from her previous life.

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne: TBD

Cu Chulainn: When he was a young teen, he braved the worst of the terrain and weather to reach Dun Scaith, seeking to train under the legendary witch and gain the skills to fight. Not for honor and glory, but because he burned with a powerful bloodlust that compelled him to fight. Bearing the title gifted to the strongest of the generation among his peers, Cu Chulainn served as the watchdog of Scathach and has learned to be wise in his decisions. He still craves a proper challenge to sate his lust for battle.

Mordred: TBD

Young Lancelot: Artoria's squire and knight in training.

Nero Claudia: TBD

* * *

Other

Jeanne D'Arc: Taking the place of DxD's version of Jeanne, due to being a preferable character. Currently in the care of the Church.

Frakenstein's Monster 1&2: Created as a result of recycling broken or previously rejected parts from other subjects in Project Spearhead, the Frankenstein line was designed to ensure nothing went to waste. Unfortunately, instead of a fully functioning combat Reigai , the result was an apathetic love doll due to the interference of a single selfish researcher that wanted an obedient 'girlfriend'. Nozomi manages to fix some of the damage, but are left with violent and unpredictable Berserker when she enters 'fight mode'.

Arjuna: Sternritter E, the Endowed Latest heir to the line of the Hero of the Endowed, Arjuna took his ancestor's name and led a privileged life. The only misstep in it, was his constant loss to Karna. Fueled with the desire to destroy the line of Karna, he easily agreed to the deal with the Quincy to fight for them if it meant his coveted victory.

Chiron: Ancient immortal centaur famous for training most every notable hero in Greek mythology. Originally ascended to Mt. Olympus after his first death, he returned to the mortal realm when heroes began to reincarnate.

Scathach: Legendary warrior queen of the Land of Shadows, Scathach was once a normal human that was an exceptional warrior. Constantly battling and pushing herself to greater heights, she eventually lost her ability to die and was cursed with immortality. Knowing that any fight she has will end in her victory, all battles became meaningless and she's spent her time training aspiring warriors in the hopes one will give her a challenge. As old as the Gotei itself, she chose to side with Soul Society out of boredom. After hearing about Ichigo Kurosaki, she became interested in the boy that seems to be following the same path as her, hoping he might grant her wish.

Astolfo: TBD

King Hassan/Hassan-i-Sabbah: The first of the Hassan, he acts as executioner to those that commit truly great heresy and once targeted Yhwach before Yamamoto convinced him to stay out of the first war. Now the second Quincy war comes and now he joins at the request of his old friend. A reaper so deadly even immortals fear his blade.

* * *

Dead

Jason: Reincarnation of the captain of the Argonauts, Jason was blessed with his silver tongue and charisma but was lacking in any combat skills. Seeking to avoid trouble and to gain profit, he tried striking a deal with the Quincy while thinking of supplying the Shinigami as well. The Quincy were not so generous with his plan and less so when he failed to deliver.

Gilles de Rais: Sternritter M, the Monster. The latest in a legacy of cursed individuals in some way connected to the infamous killer. The broken heart and madness of Gilles de Rais is passed down to each one as they desperately search for their 'Holy Virgin' Jeanne D'Arc. Some holding on to a shred of sanity while others break and commit vile atrocities. Taking the form of the Caster from Fate/Zero, this Gilles was found by the Quincy and gave his soul to Yhwach in hopes of finally finding Jeanne, though not in a way the original Gilles would've consented to. The Monster allows him to summon tentacle monsters.

Berserker Lancelot: Sternitter W, The Weaponmaster.

Gilgamesh: Sternritter G, the Gate. Able to create and draw anything out of his portals at any speed. Main antagonist for Soul Conviction. When Yhwach was making Sternritter G, Gilgamesh rushed in and took the power for himself while killing the would be Sternritter in the process. He then announced he would become king in front of the entire Vandenreich, while daring Yhwach to crush him. The Quincy emperor challenges him to find and kill Ichigo Kurosaki, then he would make Gilgamesh the king. Taking only those loyal to him, Gilgamesh set out to find Ichigo and wage war against him.

Makiri Zolgen: Sternritter H, the Hidden. Able to hide anything he desires no matter what. Completely undetectable while 'hidden'. Cannot remain hidden while attacking.


	6. OCs

Original Characters  
Only when asked for. Contribute to the previous lists first.

**Marik Muyomori**  
Race: Arrancar  
Power level: Cero Espada  
Zanpakutō: Runataigā (ルナタイガー)  
Zanpakutō Call: Shred 'em  
Zanpakutō Appearance: A duel end Naginata  
Release appearance: [1st release] covered in a thick black fur, Feline eyes, long cat fangs, short claws, skeletal tiger tail and black stripes on his cheeks. [2nd release] A full blown black fur and white stripped weretiger, skeletal tiger tail, long saber teeth and long claws on his fists.

Release Abilities: [1st release] Push and pull anything within a five foot radius, create illusions with moonlight, fire sonic bullets create cero claw blast, and make condensed gravity bullets and invisibility. [2nd release] Control gravity in a nineteen mile radius, Fire compressed gravity orbs, compressing tiger claws, create a repelling gravity barrier, make sonic boom roars, and create illusions using the opponent's spiritual pressure and convert claws into spiritual poison.

Appearance: (Body) [A] medium spiky dark orange hair, six pack abs, strong biceps, muscular legs, sky blue iris, tan skin, blue finger nails, hollow hole over heart and a white tiger tattoo on his left side. (Clothing) [1]White sleeveless vest, tight white pants, black socks, gray sandals, black tang top under vest and tiger fangs as his mask fragment. [2] Long black jacket, teal T-shirt, brown leather belt, dark blue denim jeans, black socks, brown running shoes, metal tiger fang earrings & Brown fingerless gloves.

* * *

**Mira Tormenta**  
Hollow code name: Lightning shark  
Race: Arrancar  
Power level: Tercera

Abilities: Lightning manipulation, Electrical manipulation, mind reading, Lightning enhanced Cero, , High speed regeneration, Verde, relámpago, de choque, del alma, corriente, truenos, nervioso, Huelga de muerte & Pulso cardiaco.

Appearance:(Body) Rich Mocha skin, dark blue eyes, dark gray hair that reaches her shoulder in a braid, blue finger nails, Slender arms, slender legs, six-pack abs, firm buttocks, E-cup breasts, thin eye brows, mole under her left eye, Hollow fragment on left side of her head in the shape of a shark teeth hair clip, Hollow hole over her heart, Hollowfied body from under her nipples to just above her waist line, & bite scar on right forearm. (Clothing) Black socks, white sandals, tight gray pants, tight black V-neck shirt, gray open short sleeve jacket, black fingered white gloves, white thong, black sports bra, sword on her back, locket around neck with picture of Masaki and her together & black hair tie.

Release appearance: eyes become like real tiger shark eyes, hair comes undone, hollow like shark armor going down her neck, shark rib armor adorns her chest, Hollowfied hip area (she looks like she is wearing a bikini bottoms made from hollow parts) Shark tail, hollow shark boots, gill like hollow part on her sides, Hollowfied arm sleeves that look like Shark parts on her arms, a strange trident, tiger shark like markings on her skin & Shark teeth.

* * *

**Xaros Blackthorn: Deceased  
**

Race: Quincy

Powers: Sound based manipulation as N, the Noise

Appearance: Despite being part of the Wandenreich, Xaros physically appears to be among the younger members, and is certainly one of the smallest in stature. He wears a modified version of the signature white Wandenreich uniform. His uniform comprises of his white leather coat decorated with black feathers and dark purple markings. Underneath, he wears black pants and an outfit fastened by gold spiral motifs. He also wears silver ankle-high boots and black gloves. His coat's appearance is somewhat ragged giving him an intimidating look. It features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on it's back and a hood attached to the coat's collar. Xaros has bright golden colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs. His teal-green hair sports messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. The back of Xaros' hair is quite a bit shorter than the front.

* * *

**Post Timeskip: Descendants**


End file.
